I hate chocolates
by KendraChoou
Summary: Tsuna est enfin décidé à avouer son amour à Gokudera via des chocolats jusqu'au moment où le smokeur s'écrit qu'il en a marre des chocolats! Nos deux héros finiront-ils ensemble? A vous de lire et bonne St Valentin


Hey voici une fic pour la Saint-Valentin. Je compatis pour ceux et celles qui comme moi n'ont personnes avec qui la passer. Mais bon peut être qu'ils vous arrivera la même chose qu'a Tsuna et Gokudera.

Bonne Lecture

I Hate Valentine's day

Il la regarda en train de rougir. Elle était tellement mignonne.

-S'il te plait accepte les !

Il lui sourit prit ses chocolats et l'embrassa.

…..LoVe…

Tsuna qui avait assisté à toute la scène envia le nouveau couple. Il était 8 heures du matin et le jeune Vongola se rendait au lycée. Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'il de donné ses chocolats au garçon qu'il aimait. Car il était amoureux et pas de n'importe qui, de Hayato Gokudera, son bras droit. Il avait donc préparé des chocolats pour avouer ses sentiments au fumeur. Le lycéen arriva en cours et la matinée se passa normalement, seulement une fois le déjeuner arrivé :

-J'en ait plein le cul des chocolats !

Oui en effet Gokudera en avait marre ! Pourquoi ? Parce que plus de la moitié des filles du lycée lui avait « offert leurs cœurs à travers leurs chocolats » qu'elles avaient dit, avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Il les avait bien sur toutes rembarrés. Tsuna s'attrista : il ne voulait ni énerver son bras droit, ni se faire haïr par lui, ni rien d'autre d'ailleurs. Il enfonça donc ses chocolats encore plus profondément dans son sac.

L'après-midi se passa comme le matin pour les élèves du lycée Namimori c'est-à dire très lentement. En allant chez Tsuna (oh les squatteurs), Gokudera faisait tourner ses méninges. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il attendait ce jour avec impatience ! Il en avait rêvé ! Il avait même écrit cette date sur tous les supports qu'il avait trouvé (sauf sur le mur du lycée parce que Hibari l'aurait mordu à mort!) ! Et rien ! Bon si les filles sans importances qui lui avait offert du chocolat mais lui il voulait ceux de Tsuna ! Car oui il était amoureux de son juudaime ! Oui quand il disait qu'il avait rêvé de cette journée cela c'était fini plus d'une fois sous une douche froide ! Et oui il avait vu ses chocolats ! Après peut-être qu'une fille lui en avait offert mais…Tsuna n'était pas le genre de mec qui plaisait aux filles, pas qu'il soit moche ! Mais il était beaucoup plus **mignon **que la plupart des filles de cette ville, du coup elles pensaient plus à lui comme un petit garçon (donc pas assez rassurant pour elles) ! Donc logiquement son boss à un autre que lui ! Et là son corps entier fut parcouru d'un frisson. Une seule personne pouvait séduire son brun sans l'effrayer (oui Mukuro ne pouvait pas y arriver) ! Une personne intelligente (selon le point de vu), gentille (ou pas) et suffisamment forte pour protéger son boss ! Il tourna la tête vers lui ! Son seul et unique rival (disons plutôt son plus grand rival) ! Yamamoto ! Lui ! Comme si ça ne lui suffisait pas d'essayer de lui piquer sa place de bras droit il devait aussi essayer de lui piquer sa place de (futur) petit-ami ! Alors il s'enflamma :

-Yamamoto ! cria-t-il

-Oui ? répondit ce dernier.

-Je ne te céderais rien ! Je vais te battre !

C'est sur ses bonnes paroles (dont Tsuna et Yamamoto n'avaient rien pigé) que finalement il repartit chez lui (en sprintant) pour s'entrainer.

….LoVe…

Tsuna regarda son gardien de la pluie d'un œil interrogatif. Mais qu'est-ce que Yamamoto avait bien put faire cette fois pour énerver son bras droit ! Le lycéen lui retourna son regard :

-Non pour une fois je n'ai rien fait.

Le Vongola hocha la tête, il est vrai que parfois le fumeur partait en live juste parce qu'il se faisait des idées, mais là… Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état sans qu'on le provoque. Alors que lui était-il passé par la tête ! Le brun décida qu'il ira voir plus tard la personne qu'il aimait pour régler le problème.

Dès que Yamamoto rentra chez lui, Tsuna enfila une veste et fila chez Gokudera. Une fois devant la porte de l'appartement notre cher petit brun hésita. La cause ? Sans s'en rendre compte Tsuna avait pris ses chocolats et dans sa minuscule sacoche on ne voyait que ça ! Mais bref pour faire avancer l'histoire (et surtout parce que l'auteur lui avait envoyé toute les menaces possibles sur son portable) il se décida à frapper. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Gokudera torse nu et en sueur (dut à l'entrainement bande de pervers(es)) :

-Juudaime mais qu'est-ce que vous faîte là ?

Le brun rougit ne sachant que répondre :

-Bah…euh…le truc c'est que comme tu n'avais pas l'air très content en partant et que ni Yamamoto-kun et moi ne savions pourquoi je ne suis dit que…euh… tu avais avoir un problème et comme nous sommes amis je me suis que je devrai être là pour t'aider.

Le fumeur regarda son boss bafouillait et rougir, qu'il était mignon comme ça, mais son cœur se serra. Son Juudaime avait bien précisé « comme nous sommes amis » Yamamoto avait déjà gagné.

-Non tout va bien Juudaime je suis juste un peu jaloux de cet idiot (je vous laisse deviner qui est l'idiot en question)

Le sang de Tsuna ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines il avait compris !

-Yamamoto-kun aurait-il reçu des chocolats de la part de la fille dont tu es amoureux ?demanda-t-il presque des larmes dans les yeux.

Quand il vu la tête que faisait le gars qu'il aimait, le fumeur fit un truc de fou (ce qui nous change pas beaucoup) :

-Pas vraiment mais c'est juste que je suis jaloux que le Juudaime aime plus cet imbécile que moi.

Tsuna le regarda avec des yeux ronds, Gokudera venait surement de dire la chose la plus stupide de sa vie ! Ce qui fit pleurait de rire le Vongola. Le fumeur blessé par le rire de son boss s'apprêtait à refermer la porte quand le brun lui tendit les chocolats. Ce fut au tour de Hayato d'être surpris. Une fois que Tsuna fut remis de sa crise d'hilarité il lui expliqua :

-Désolé Gokudera-kun mais si j'ai ris c'est parce que en fait je suis amoureux de toi, et comme tu as dit ce midi que tu ne voulais plus de chocolat je n'ai pas osé te les donner, gomen, gomen, finit le brun en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

De son côté le blond/blanc/gris (rayiez les mentions inutiles) ne croyait pas ses oreilles ! Les chocolats étaient pour lui depuis le début ! Il sourit passa un bras sur la taille de son amour et l'embrassa. Il entraina Tsuna à l'intérieur toujours en l'embrassant et la suite ne regarde qu'eux…

…Ils..vécurent..heureux..et..eurent..un..Reborn…

Désolé que la fin s'arrête comme ça mais pour une fois j'avais envie de faire juste un truc tout simple. J'espère que ça vous a quand mêle plut !

Review ?


End file.
